


I Dare You To Go Out With Clarke Griffin

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, blarke, relationship, taming of the shrew, ten things i hate about you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: Clarke Griffin and Raven Reyes are the two girls at Arkadia High who made a “non-dating” pact, where they don’t date anyone until they graduate high school.It worked all up till senior year, where Raven wants to embrace her good looks and charm and actually fall in love but she can’t date anyone until she finds someone for Clarke too.Bellamy Blake seemed perfect when Raven locked eyes with Finn Collins.





	I Dare You To Go Out With Clarke Griffin

> Clarke feels the beat through the tips of her fingers, she feels her body shake because Rick Springfield was that _amazing_ that she couldn’t help but blast ‘Jessie’s girl’. For once, she felt so care free as the sun shined bright on her driver’s side window. 

She loved to hum lyrics as she drove to school, until she heard a voice call out to her. 

“Hey! Some people are _trying_ to sleep here” 

Clarke glances to see a group of girls around her age, expect they have on designer dresses and the closest thing she has to Chanel is perfume. She lets her mouth curl up, taking the chance to talk back. 

“I don’t recognize any of you in being in my classes, so I don’t know....maybe sleep in one of those?” Clarke fires back, slightly offended as to why people wouldn’t listen to classic throwback music so early in the morning. It’s such a kick-starter. 

“Do you not have any idea how long it takes to get ready and look like this!”The peppy girl replies, running her own manicured fingers in her brunette hair to reference. 

Clarke ducks her head, careful of her dad’s watch hanging from her over-head mirror and argues. “10 minutes!”, a little smirk on her face too because she knows she’s pretty. 

A beep of a car horn brings her back from her conversation, because the light had finally turned green. She drives off, wanting to find a parking spot as soon as she could. The school parking lot was a few blocks away, and Clarke couldn’t stand the sight of couples making out and annoyed jocks. 

Shes only got a few more months left of school, until she finishes high school. 

College, that’s the dream. Then she’s officially an adult, and that means she could leave Arkadia. 

It’s like someone answered her prayers because she finds a spot, close to the entrance of Polis High but far enough from the humiliation that is, it’s student population. 

“Griffin!” An all too familiar voice yells, and it startled her because she wasn’t really looking to argue with those other seniors again. Clarke turns to see one of her best friends, Raven Reyes and then she smiles big. How could she not?. 

Raven runs to her, almost crushing her with the books in her hands and the utter force of a girl who works out too much. 

“How’s my mechanic doing this fine morning?” Clarke asks, wrapping an arm around Raven’s shoulders to pull her close. 

She tugs them along, hoping to get inside the school building before the bell rings. Their first class was calculus, and was exactly five minutes away. 

“The usual. Fighting crime against shitty car parts and saving my bank account at the same time. You?” Raven always knows how to crack a joke, and somehow be correct in her judgement. The senior class didn’t vote her ‘most likely to piss themselves laughing’ for nothing. 

A small breeze passes them, Clarke holding the books in her hand tightly as if they’d bring her warmth. 

“Fine, as always” She answers simply, as if Clarke is anything but stable. Her dad died two years ago, and it still feels like a fresh stab wound from two _days_ ago. Maybe she allows herself to feel a bit guilty for feeling so good about hurting the preppy girl’s day, but she stops. 

Raven nudges Clarke in the ribs, making her shift to the side to avoid a slightly painful but all to real “Clarke Griffin’s Side Kick”. She really hates that she was the one who taught her that move, but she blames karate classes. 

Clarke’s fists clench, but a grin on her face says otherwise. She gets ready to pounce at her best friend, but Raven surrenders putting her hands in the air. 

“Alright fine! I’m sorry but I can’t have you doze off like that. You know what happened las-“ Clarke shuts her up before she finishes, her heartrate picking up by a few seconds. 

“Yeah. I know what happened Rae, no need to remind me” Clarke assures with the nicest attitude she could muster from the sounds of her heart tearing in her chest. It was pounding against the insides of her skull, the memory bright. 

They cross the street that’s now filled with students, eyeing the small freshmen yet envying the people her age, because they haven’t gone through what she has. 

But she doesn’t worry much, knowing that once she escapes this hell hole of a town with so much pain as a burden, she’ll have all the fun she wants. 

“Ready for another boring school day?” 

“You ask me that every damn day....and my answer is still always no” Clarke laughs again. 

“Hey, you never know. Something could change your life today” Raven clears, trying to make her friend feel some positivity. 

“Yeah, I doubt that” Clarke sees a poster for prom, and nobody stops her from pulling it down and shoving it in the trash. It’s garbage, love is absolute garbage. 

Raven watches, but sighs anyways. 

“Clarke, let’s go. We’re gonna miss class and I’m not making Kane angry again!” 

Clarke rolls her eyes playfully, actually loving the class. It was one of her favorites, so she can’t deny she wouldn’t wanna be late either. 

“He won’t throw a wrench at you this time...I promise” 

“I _doubt_ that” Raven mocks the words from before, and Clarke sticks out her tongue as a response, just linking their arms again and that’s how her day starts. 

 

                  ——————- 

Raven Reyes. 

A hard-headed heart throb that every nerd seemed to drool over. She was gorgeous with long brown waves, equally matched with rich chocolate eyes and a body that most guys loved to gag over. 

However, she couldn’t date. Well, it wasn’t like she didn’t want to....but a girl’s gotta stick to her childhood pact with her best friend for eternity, _right_? 

Her childhood was so filled of feminist ideals, being that her dad was a cheater who used her mother for money and good arm candy in public. Once she met Clarke in sixth grade, their minds clicked and they haven’t been seperated since. 

So, the infamous pact of “no dating until we find someone worthy of our attention....or until the other finds a partner first” began and stuck with the two until senior year of high school. 

It was nice then, middle school dealt with young guys who stared at boobs way too often for their age and Raven felt like the most powerful woman alive with Clarke Griffin by her side. 

Freshman year came around, and Raven quickly found herself getting that frenzy of butterflies for every guy who swooned her way. She didn’t even know she was that pretty until it happened, and she’s shamelessly took advantage of it. 

Clarke had to stop herself from gagging when Raven dragged her to any clothing store to buy jeans that fit too tight, or shirts that didn’t look comfortable at all....just for her friends amusement. 

Of course, Raven wanted to date, it seemed normal. That’s all that racked through Clarke’s mind as she got through her fifth period class, although her troubles with Finn weren’t getting any easier. 

“So what did everyone think of last night’s reading?” Mr.Jackson asks loudly as the other kids settle down, the bell had just rung. Clarke groaned because of course she read it, it’s homework and required, but it doesn’t stop her from dreading every second of it. She hates patriarchy. 

“I loved it! Petruchio is so romantic! ” A girl she recognizes as Harper raises her hand _after_ answering his question, with her head in the palm of her hands as if she was swooning. 

Clarke turns around to face her immediately, slightly offended if the fact. 

“Romantic in what sense? How a man expects a woman to do all the work and obey his every command? It’s extremely underwhelming and upsetting” She huffs. 

Finn speaks next, “as opposed to an demanding and ugly middle aged woman who is jealous of her teen sister for being attractive?” 

The room goes silent, when Finn wins the battle and has that stupid smirk on his face and Clarke turns to grip the sides of her purse before she throws it at him willingly. 

“Mr. Jackson, is there any way we could give Clarke her Midol _before_ she gets to class?” Finn mocks, a smile on his face like he actually completed something in his pathetic life for once. Kids surrounding him begin to laugh, and it makes her angry. 

Clarke turns and she tries her best to send the most frightening stare, it makes everyone turn their attention to them both. She’s late to respond because Mr.Jackson speaks. 

“Someday you’re gonna get bitch slapped  and I won’t be able, or want to stop it!” 

Maybe, it’s Clarke’s fault for being so moody or daunting. Personally, she thinks it’s her best feature that people don’t know a single thing about the way that she is. 

The door abruptly gets tore open, and in walked the infamous Bellamy Blake. He fascinated her beyond words, but he smokes. God knows how much she hates smokers, especially after what she had to go through. She doesn’t get a good look at him, but he’s just as unamused as she is so he’s uncomfortable. Bellamy’s eyes are wide for a few seconds, as nobody realizes he’s there. 

It was silent, the tension from Clarke and Finn was still present so Bellamy runs out just as he walks in. 

“Mr.Blake! Get back here, you’ll be suspended!” Too bad Mr.Jackson sees him first, and always has. 

The whole class would hear his voice boom outside the room, and she refrains to let out the littlest of laughs. “It certainly wouldn’t be the first time!” 

Jackson shuts his eyes and Clarke could see a vein bulging in his neck, but opens them to stare at his students. His reckless and horrible students, Clarke the exception because she only gets on his nerves some of the time. 

“Clarke, go to the dean’s office. I can’t have you in my class if you’re gonna start-“ His hand gestures to the obvious tug on her purse handles because he knows she would hit the boy she hates most, “-something” 

Clarke leans forward in shock, her small desk goes with her and she can’t look away. “What?” 

She listens as her teacher compliments her, “I appreciate your views and passion for equality but....I don’t want you in my class right now.” 

“Fine.” Clarke sighs, getting up as she grabs her jacket and bag, only to shove Finn forcefully so that she has that gratitude of embarrassing him. 


End file.
